A Physical uplink control channel procedures are discussed in Release 10 of the 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard, as described in 3GPP Technical Specification No. 36.213 version 10.1.0 Release 10, “Physical layer procedures.” Coordinated multi-point (CoMP) transmission and reception have been considered for LTE-Advanced as a way to improve the coverage of high data rates, to improve cell-edge throughput, and to increase system throughput.
PUCCH transmissions for the two carrier groups (CGs) are independently configured, and hence the user equipment (UE) may be scheduled to transmit two physical uplink control channels (PUCCHs) on the two uplink (UL) primary cells in the two CGs in a subframe.